stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Strawburry17Plays
Strawburry17Plays (real name Meghan Camarena) is a YouTube vlogger and gamer. She has accompanied Stacy in several Minecraft series and are very good friends. Personal Life Meghan started off making random videos and music videos with her younger brother David (dayviideo) in 2009. Her most viewed video is a music video to "Vanilla Twillight" by Owl City, with approximately 4,300,000 views. Meghan also tweeted that she and YouTuber Jimmy Wong, broke up after two years of being in an relationship. Meghan had updated everyone in her "Aholaaa!" vlog when she and Jimmy were in Hawaii together. Meghan is a former employee of Teen.com, where she met her close friends Lizzie, Stacy, and Joey. Collabs with Stacy Crafting Dead Main Article: The Crafting Dead Meghan joined Stacy and Joey in the Crafting Dead which was a modded survival series where Joey and Stacy fight for survival against zombie mobs. Meghan joined in episode 21 and continued to appear in future episodes. Mini Games Meghan Played several Minecraft Mini Games with Stacy including colour shuffle and flappy bird (minecraft version). Ender Main Article: Ender As a Halloween special, Stacy and Meghan played a mini game called Ender. The game has the same objective as Slender, where you need to collect 8 pages in a dark forest before the Enderman kills you. Episode links 1 and 2 Super Hardcore After the re-launch of Meghan's channel, Stacy assisted Meghan in a Super Hardcore series which has the same objective of UHC, a fight to the death survival series where the last person alive wins. One Life SMP Season 2 & 3 She joined the server with Stacy in both seasons. UHShe Main Article: UHShe UHShe '''is an all female Ultra Hardcore series created by Stacy. Meghan participated in the third season, where she was fairly scared of PVP (Player vs Player), this made Meghan go into hiding at some points of the season. Meghan finished in second place, losing to HeyImBee. In the eight season, she obtained a Totem of Undying, RealSquig knocked her off from the roof of a woodland mansion, this made her the first player to use a totem but unfortunately slain by BasicallyBea shortly and placed 2nd alongside with Shubble. She is credited as the first player to obtain a Totem of Undying as well as the first to use a Totem of Undying. UHShe Stats Elimination History Strawburry17 Channel Meghan's has two channels, her main channel called '''Strawburry17 '''which consists mainly of DIY tutorials, gaming, cosplay, cooking and toys. The channel now has over 960,000 subscribers. Main Channel In December 2013, Stacy temporarily took over Meghan's Gaming Tuesdays, and posted videos of Minecraft games such as Hungercraft, The Clock, and Sky Wars. Stacy Takeover Meghan's second is called '''LifeBurry, a daily vlogging channel which has over 360,000 subscribers. LifeBurry Channel Meghan (alongside Joey and Lizzie) was part of Teen.com, a channel Stacy used to work for before her gaming channel. On April 20th, 2015, Meghan created a new channel dedicated to only gaming, which she had previously taken a break from. Gaming Channel Meghan is currently a member of The Cube season 3 (Team Bee). Stacy also made a voice cameo in Meghan's second Cube episode, giving her a few tips. Get in the water!.jpg|"Get in the water!" Stacy and meghanjoey.jpg|Stacy, Meghan and Joey in Crafting Dead Ender.jpg|Stacy and Meghan about to play Ender Getinthewater.gif Stacyjoeymeghan.gif Meghanzombie.gif UHShe 3 - Strawburry.png|UHShe Season 3 UHShe 4 - Meghan.png|UHShe Season 4 UHShe 8 - Shubble and Meghan.png|UHShe Season 8 UHShe 10 - Meghan and Shubble.png|UHShe Season 10 UHShe 11 - Meghan.png|UHShe Season 11 References Category:People Category:UHShe Participants Category:Cube UHC Participants